


A New Family

by ajandrea



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Human!Aiba, M/M, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajandrea/pseuds/ajandrea
Summary: Aiba is a caretaker for 4 other monsters in a castle deep inside the forest. A short introduction of how Aiba is able to find a place for himself in the castle, and how he introduce the Christmas season to them - but the monsters had other plans.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A New Family

Aiba went home with a bag full of groceries. Behind him, a cloaked figure emerged from a glowing circle and grabbed his shoulder.

Aiba shrieked.

“Ohno-san!” Aiba yelled in mock anger, “Don’t scare me like that!” The cloaked figure laugh whole-heartedly, “Haha”

“Gosh, you are worse than Nino!”

Aiba scowled as Ohno apologized, chuckling still. He opened the big wooden door to a big mansion that he now called home.

“We’re home!” Aiba yelled to the empty entryway. The stone and wooden hallway seemed to echo his voice. Ohno hurriedly stepped inside and opened another portal that led to his room before Aiba can ask him to help with groceries.

“Welcome back” a voice welcomed him. The small pale figure stood out from the darkness, Aiba jumped a bit before greeting the small vampire

“Nino-chan! Help me with groceries?” Aiba pleaded, Nino smirked and crossed his hand, “I have a better solution for that!”

“Sho-chan, FETCH!” Nino said while pointing at Aiba's groceries. 

Another figure grumbled, “I am not a dog, I do not fetch” 

Sho scratched his face and looked at Aiba. He then nudged Nino forward and asked him to bring the groceries without speaking.

Nino whined but helped carry some of Aiba’s groceries as well. Aiba smiled brightly and soon, the three of them carried groceries to the kitchen.

When unloading the contents, both Sho and Nino seemed puzzled by the things Aiba bought. Seeing the confusion on his housemates, Aiba grinned and explained,

“Since ‘tis the season. I was thinking about having a feast!”

“What season? Winter?” Nino asked, 

“No, it’s Christmas!” Aiba exclaimed eyes twinkled as he smiled from ear-to-ear. Sho beamed as his face brightened slightly, “Ah! It’s almost Christmas!” 

“What’s that?” Nino asked nonchalantly. The other two faced each other remembered that Nino knew nothing about his past life before becoming a vampire. Holidays and traditions were wiped out from his memory, which made Aiba sad, as Nino did not remember his life, his friends, or even his family.

Sho kept silent, while Aiba tried to come out with words to explain, “Well, it’s a time when you gather with all of your friends and have a feast!” 

Nino tilted his head in confusion, “So, like every Sunday?”

Aiba hummed for a while, “Well, it’s quite different!”

“Different how?”

“It’s more  **_ spe-cial _ ** !” Aiba stressed out his final sentence. Nino shrugged and continued to help Aiba with the groceries.

Sho, however, smelled the chicken pieces that Aiba bought from the butcher,

“Aah, fresh cut.”

“Yes! Nino, kindly fetch me the big bowl over there, please. I need to marinate the chicken with some water and shallots!” Aiba commanded, Nino mumbled something while picking up the bowl that Aiba requested.

“I am not a dog, I am a wolf.” Sho seemed to be the only one to hear Nino’s mumbling.

The three of them laughed again and resumed the feast preparation, under the guidance of the only human in their household, Aiba Masaki.

Aiba is currently stirring a flour mixture, he needs them to come together before he can knead them into a dough. Sho and Nino are arguing about who is going to mix the egg whites. Seeing both creatures live together, Aiba recalls the time he was brought to this house.

“ _ You are to be their caretaker _ ” a gentle voice once said to Aiba, “ _ We are in need of a human _ ”

Aiba thought that he was going to be food. There had been rumors that the stone mansion in the forest was filled with monsters and ghouls. He wasn’t prepared when he was asked to help the few residents of the mansion with a few things that they might need.

For instance, he was very wary around Ohno for the first time. Well, who wouldn’t? Aiba first saw him enchant a spell with ancient languages. Ohno was also wearing a cloak that engulfed his body entirely so Aiba didn’t know what he was dealing with. Ohno’s room was filled with mysterious things kept in jars, paper, and books covered every corner of his room, with a giant cauldron bubbling some concoction that smelled horribly. At first, Aiba was asked to do some shopping at a nearby village. But soon after, he befriended Ohno. Even helped him with potions and overcoming Ohno’s fear of human interaction.

In fact, Ohno was the one who helped him get to know Sho. Aiba was very cautious when dealing with Sho. Even with his slightly taller stature, Sho was no normal human being. A werewolf, or so Ohno said. Aiba was very sure that he was going to be eaten by a werewolf, after some assurance from Ohno, he actually can befriend Sho. Who turned out to be a very adorable nerd. Sho was a scholar before he was bitten by a werewolf and got exiled to the woods. Now, Sho will help Aiba from time-to-time to search for fresh ingredients, especially with his heightened sense of smell.

Sho every day is a helpful and knowledgeable creature, Aiba learned so much from him. But he was different when it’s the night of the full moon. Sho was more agitated, aggressive, and sensitive. In the early evening, he asked Ohno and Aiba to chained him to the stone walls. However, that one night is when the night fell earlier and before the chains were secured, the bright full moon shone brightly and forced Sho to transform.

With Ohno a beginner in restrain magic and Aiba who’s just a mere human, they were pretty helpless against a werewolf. Aiba and Ohno got cornered by the werewolf and await their death before one unlikely petite hero stopped the werewolf from mauling them alive.

That night was the first time he met Nino.

Nino was a vampire and the first resident in the stone mansion, alongside the owner; according to Ohno’s story. That night Nino displayed power exceeding the normal human and took the werewolf by himself. The great difference in height and weight didn’t phase Nino at all as he dodged attacks from the werewolf while cunningly tried to chain the werewolf to stop him from hurting anyone else. The werewolf was chained to a big tree outside of the mansion. But before Aiba can thank him, Nino already went back to his room.

After many confrontations, Aiba realized that Nino was not scared of the other creatures, but afraid of Aiba because he was a human. Until one night where Aiba found Nino lying helplessly on the floor. He asked Ohno and Sho for some assistance.

They laid Nino down on the dining table, unsure what to do. Then Aiba, without thinking, pierced his forearm with a knife and held it out in front of Nino’s face. In an instant, Nino’s eyes opened and glowed red. He followed the trail of blood and began to suck. Aiba watched as Nino sucked his blood like he had been starving for years, as Nino came to, he shoved Aiba’s arm and ran to his room, Aiba in tow. Due to his weakened state, Aiba was able to catch up to Nino. After some confrontation, Aiba realized that Nino is not scared of him, but scared of himself. Nino was scared that he was going to lose control and hurt Aiba, but Aiba reassured him that that is not going to happen. From that point on, Aiba became Nino’s meal. Nino doesn’t get hungry very often, so Aiba kept a very tight schedule of Nino’s mealtime and took some stimulant to increase blood production; so that Nino won’t be starving and he won’t be feeling dizzy afterward.

As he was reminiscing, Aiba just realized that Nino was sitting on the cupboard with his teeth pierced on his neck. It was a bit unusual for Nino who would rather eat in a more private place, but Aiba can’t help but felt happy that Nino is confident enough to show his vampiric self like this. Nino stopped sucking and licked the holes on Aiba’s neck to heal and smiled sweetly at the human before jumping off the cupboard and helping Sho who’s helpless in chopping the vegetables.

“Good evening, everyone” 

Another voice exclaimed, announcing his arrival to the other resident. Aiba turned to the source and greet the owner of the mansion with a bright smile,

“Welcome home, Matsujun!”

Matsujun or Jun entered the kitchen. Clad in a formal suit attire that fit his proportion, a chorus of ‘welcome home’ from the other resident greeted him.

Jun made his way to Aiba but stopped at an awkward distance between them. Both seemed eager to start a conversation or a casual greeting, yet they just stood there, staring at each other for quite some time.

Nino coughed to break the tension, “Well, since we’re pretty much done. Let’s play outside, Sho-chan!”

Sho turned to him and nodded slowly “Great idea”

Nino pushed Sho into the door that would lead them both outside in a hurry

“You need to learn how to fetch!”, “Again, I am NOT. A. DOG” Sho shouted as Nino laughed.

“They are getting along well” Aiba broke the silence while nudging the pair who just went out, Jun nodded and scooted himself to be closer to Aiba.

“Yeah. I think I have someone to thank~” Jun said as he tugged Aiba’s chin to face him, Aiba blushed but obliged.

Both faces are getting close when suddenly,

** CRASH! **

Jun and Aiba rushed to the hallway and saw that the once dim hallways were lit and decorated with festive lights and crinkles. On top of it all, a giant Christmas tree filled with ornaments lit up the stone hall even more.

In front of them, the three other creatures were holding out a cake decorated in green frosting and dusted with powdered sugar to look like it was snowed upon.

Aiba is teared up by the creatures’ compassion by letting him celebrate his favorite holiday. Upon further inspection, the cake doesn’t say Merry Christmas but

“Happy birthday Aiba!” Four of them exclaimed.

“We might not know a lot about your Christmas, but this is what the people at the town are making. So we asked Ohno to get supplies” Sho said

“I was busy decorating the hall. Sorry I did not help with groceries” Ohno explained

“I know nothing of Christmas. I just know it’s Aiba’s birthday” Nino smiled sweetly

“We hope you like it?” Jun asked, tugging Aiba closer to the cake.

Aiba sniffed and sobs as tears streamed down his face. The other four looked at each other in confusion, Aiba nodded his head while wiping off the tears from his eyes.

He motioned the four to get closer and they went in for a group hug

“I love it, very much! Thank you”

The rest of the evening was filled with joy and laughter. They all ate cake and other treats that Jun had brought with him. Some are bizarre enough yet some are still edible for Aiba.

Aiba looked at the creatures in front of him, while being completely different, they all felt like home to him. Aiba is glad he decided to follow a devilishly handsome looking man into the woods that day. 

Even if that man is a demon.

But that is a story, for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Aiba!
> 
> Sorry a little bit late, but this is a very short introduction.  
> Thank you so much for reading this far!
> 
> I'd probably create their detailed backstory if anyone is interested :)


End file.
